


温度

by Yotina



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotina/pseuds/Yotina
Summary: 肯尼死了。斯坦还活着。





	温度

是在落日的时候。在冬天。只有一点点风，但冷得让人想跺脚。大半的天都是铁色，只有在西边最最边缘，接近地平线的上方，有一小条橙红色，并且那也正在飞速消失不见。  
斯坦在这栋老旧的烂尾楼前站了有一段时间了，从脚尖开始已经冷得有些僵了。肯尼则在躲在楼房的阴影里，随着天色渐暗，脸也看不甚清了。  
斯坦打了个冷噤，才想起，站了这么久，肯尼的身体已经该凉了。他急急忙忙踏入阴影，凑近了就能看到，肯尼闭着眼，神情平和像只是在睡着，忽略嘴角溢出的些许血迹的话，而往下看一半的肚子已经崩坏——是崩坏，原本身体的一部分彻底变成碎片四散脱离了身体，这是金宝打的，用霰弹枪——明明脸是如此美丽，但是肯尼的身体客观上来说已经不完整了。肯尼已经死掉了。这个信息正一个字一个字慢慢被眼前景象敲打进斯坦的脑海里。斯坦无论如何也难以接受，这明明是他的朋友，不久前还一起同他玩闹。  
而呕吐则是在看到尸体的瞬间便发生了的事，因为斯坦可怜的胃部比斯坦自己要敏感得多。在吐完后它仍沉甸甸地下坠，斯坦捂着它，眼睛就一直盯着肯尼，然后脑浆渐渐凝固般思维也停止了流动，陷入麻木。在清醒过来后，斯坦发觉肯尼不知道被谁搬到了这栋楼前，自己也不知道怎么的就现在了这里，站在肯尼面前，盯着他看。  
斯坦蹲下来，伸出手，去摸肯尼的脸。这是南方中学里公认最好看的脸，尽管它通常被肯尼埋藏在巨大的帽子下，或者口罩，或者面具，只露出薄荷色的眼睛，让人无法知道他在想着什么。现在他闭上了这眼睛，斯坦更加不明白他在想什么了。斯坦摸摸他的眉毛，额头，又捏捏他的鼻子，想起平时肯尼一生气便竖起眉毛，一笑起来眼睛又弯得像月牙，觉得手指抚过的地方实在很冰凉。  
“肯尼。”   
斯坦以为自己会哭出声来，可是眼睛干涸得要死，要是能从里面流出东西，也许只剩下血这一选项。所以斯坦只是干巴巴地叫了一声，声音低哑像从不会说话的人第一次说话。  
“肯尼。”  
声音颤抖着，斯坦却发觉里面掺着别的情绪，他不认识那种感觉。斯坦感到恐怖，却不能抑制自己的身体。斯坦凑得更近了一点，却又像触电一般往后退缩，他低下头。  
“肯尼。”  
我好想抱你，吻你，好想要你。  
吐词里满是情欲的气息。斯坦对下身的刺痛感到莫名其妙又焦躁厌恶，他不想管它可身体遏制不住的颤抖着，声音也颤抖着，手也颤抖。他感到害怕，身体不受他大脑的控制了！  
“该死，为什么！”斯坦一屁股坐到地上，他茫然地抬起头，触目的是肯尼的伤口。子弹将肯尼的衣服烧出大洞，烧焦的布料边缘一部分与伤口的肉粘合，有些则与肉分开，透过布缝看得见肯尼腰部白皙的皮肤，与伤口的黑红正成对比。这难道不性感吗？斯坦被自己的想法惊呆了。  
该死，斯坦在心里又默念了一遍，并且真诚地希望自己向身下伸去的手或者脑子大抵已经坏掉的自己随便哪个都好赶紧死掉一个。他弓着腰，目光在肯尼的脸和致死的伤口之间徘徊，手拉开裤链，握住终于得到释放的刺痛上下撸动。尽管斯坦不明白为什么会发生这样的事，为什么自己会对着自己的朋友的尸体自慰，但精液被畅快地撸出来，射在地上，在差点弄脏肯尼的地方。  
斯坦大口呼吸了两下，脸还红扑扑的，哈出的白气飘到一边。斯坦用手背抹了抹眼睛，虽然没有眼泪，但这时的声音确实带上了哭腔：“该死，这太恶心了。  
“肯尼，对不起，我不知道…”  
“肯尼…”  
斯坦跪起来，爬到肯尼身旁，背靠墙壁，肩并着肯尼坐下。他仰头发呆，看着天上的星星。  
“肯尼，大厨说人死了会变成星星…”  
他想了想，又摇头，蜷起腿抱住膝盖。  
“不要，那就会被你看到我做了多么糟的事了。”  
“肯尼…为什么你要死？你是我的朋…朋…朋友…但是为什么要走…”  
“肯尼，我多想求你不要走。不要留…”斯坦顿了一下，“留我一个人…”  
斯坦偏过头去看肯尼，他想摸肯尼的脸，又想起自己手上仍满是污秽。  
斯坦翻了个身，两只手按在墙上，将肯尼笼在自己身下。他盯着肯尼闭上的眼睛，他多希望那眼睛能再睁开，又祈祷着他千万不要再醒来。  
“肯尼…”斯坦低声喃喃，“天。我成了什么样子。”  
“我怎能这样对自己的朋…朋友…我怎么可以，现在还想，和你…”  
“可是你明明都…”  
“肯尼，求求你。原谅我。”斯坦仍犹豫了会儿，终于还是吻上肯尼的唇，嘴唇传来冰凉的感觉让他更清晰地再一次确认，肯尼已经死了。  
斯坦轻轻磨蹭肯尼的唇瓣，又咬住他下唇吮吸，铁锈味在唇齿间蔓延。斯坦顿了一下，接着撬开肯尼闭合的齿，试探着将舌头伸进去，不管搜寻哪里都是冰凉，冷淡，无反应，无生气。肯尼小小的被缠住的舌，那么松软，只任由斯坦摆布。斯坦放开肯尼的嘴，吸了吸鼻子…  
斯坦干脆拉起肯尼的手，手指穿插相扣。他吻了吻肯尼的手背。  
干脆，就这样不要停下来好了。  
斯坦想。  
斯坦把肯尼的手带到下身，领着他握住自己再次挺立的那根，不过当他松手，肯尼的手也垂下，这也是自然。于是斯坦捉住肯尼的手，当肯尼又握住以后便转为覆盖在上面，引导着它撸动起来。肯尼的手一开始冰得让他感觉像被烫伤，渐渐适应了以后，肯尼纤细滑腻的手让他更加来感觉。他持续亲吻肯尼，从嘴角到下颚到脖颈，在靠近肩部的后颈尸斑已经开始蔓延，但斯坦一亲那个地方，紫红色的斑块就消失不见。斯坦含住肯尼的喉结。在青春期，肯尼本就瘦削，喉结就更明显了。斯坦想象肯尼仿佛被叼住命脉般感到不安又因此而被爽到的表情，想象他被自己侍弄得很好，红晕从脸部蔓延到耳根的样子。他为肯尼指腹与骨节的磨蹭而舒爽得发出阵阵低吟，又因为自己犯下的背德罪孽而使其显得与痛苦的呻吟难以分辨。  
斯坦拉开肯尼的衣服，于是肯尼的身躯展现在斯坦眼前了。天已经完全黑了，斯坦只能借着月色看肯尼在夜晚中仿佛泛着蓝白的皮肤，还有腰间那比碗口还大的伤口。斯坦用手指碰了碰那儿，结块的血迹被碰掉了一些；当他转用手掌摩挲肯尼较为完好的那块肚皮时，却不想轻微的按压也使肯尼肚子里发生变化，那些失去遮拦的内脏肠子一类的东西一受到挤迫就那样流了出来，原本已经渐渐消散血腥与腐臭味一下子又弥漫在空间里了。斯坦慌了手脚，他急忙去拾可无论如何也不可能把这些东西回归原位，这一顿折腾反而使肯尼的肚子更加瘪下一块。  
斯坦如此绝望，索性将手整个埋进肯尼的腹部，那里面还残留一点点温暖，是肯尼留在人间的最后一点点温度。斯坦沉下身子，趴到肯尼身上，眼睛里好像已经失去了光芒。他蠕动手指，游过肠与肝，上行到胸腔，最终找到肯尼的心，一颗已经停止跳动三个多小时了的心。斯坦小心翼翼地去触碰这块形状奇特的肉块，那是肯尼的心啊，斯坦想着，突然有些后悔，为什么没能在这颗心还跳着的时候好好和它说话，为什么没在它还能有所回答的时候问问他:  
“肯尼，你爱我吗？”  
带咸味的某种液体终于从斯坦的眼睛里无可抑制地满溢出来，斯坦哭了，在他花了如此长的时间才 终于醒悟自己深爱着肯尼这一事实之后。  
斯坦一遍遍呼唤肯尼的名字，试图完整地说出那句话却始终卡在“I...I...”而不能继续讲下去，他几乎疑心自己再也无法说出爱这个字。斯坦再次吻上肯尼的嘴唇，以更加强硬的气势让唇舌激烈地纠缠像是要弥补晚来的这一切，可已经于事无补。泪水沾湿了两个人的脸。  
“对不起，对不起…”  
斯坦脱掉肯尼的裤子，他这一动作做得很快，却仍掩饰不了扒拉时的笨拙，难堪。他一只手抬起肯尼一边的大腿，另一只手摸摸索索找到肯尼那处，斯坦咒骂了一声，同时挺身进入。  
斯坦被肯尼的软肉所包裹着，原本饱受罪恶感煎熬抽搐不断的胃部居然安定下来，这熟悉的安心感让斯坦又想起往日的肯尼。回想起来，肯尼其实比斯坦高一点点，虽然腼腆不爱说话，但眉眼总是笑着的，然后就那样安安静静地靠在斯坦身边。这样的景象已经持续了多少年了呢？斯坦感到悚然，他以前居然从来没有意识到过自己与肯尼走得这样近，习惯真是可怕。可是往后，他身旁再也不会有这个人了。  
斯坦抓住肯尼的肩膀，一边吻他，一边冲顶着肯尼，脸上还挂着鼻涕眼泪的混合物。斯坦使劲吸鼻涕，将头埋在肯尼的颈窝里，他一撞，肯尼整个身子就抖一下，头发在墙壁上磨蹭发出“飒飒”的声音，腹部的东西也越流越多，不时还能听到“咕噜咕噜”内脏互相挤压的声响。斯坦埋在血的锈味里感到一阵一阵的窒息，沾血的手被冷风吹得连手指都动不了，斯坦只摆着腰，机械地做着抽插的动作。斯坦觉得这一切都像梦，噩梦，不知道什么时候才能醒过来。

 

“嗨！斯坦！”  
“嗨！凯尔。卡尔曼。”  
“肯尼呢？”  
“还没到啊。”  
“哦他来了。”凯尔指着远处。斯坦望过去，看到肯尼正跑过来。  
“mfmm”（嗨！）  
肯尼走到斯坦旁边：“走吧”  
这是四人从小学起就每日重复的场景，斯坦感到莫名的安心。凯尔和卡尔曼在前面又吵起来了，斯坦无奈地笑笑。肯尼在打完招呼后神情就变得奇怪，他叫住斯坦：“斯坦？”  
“什么？”  
“如果…放学后我们可以单独待一会儿？”肯尼有些犹豫，不过被斯坦满口答应了。  
“好啊。”  
斯坦微笑着。

放学后，肯尼将斯坦拉进自己的小破屋里，他关上门。斯坦刚要问肯尼有什么事，却被肯尼扑了个满怀。肯尼抱住斯坦便吻了上去，连同着如水流涌入嘴里的舌，昨日的记忆被完全勾起。血腥，枪响，不断滑落的脏器，斯坦原本因慌乱而紧闭的眼睛一下子睁开，瞳孔缩成了小点。那不是梦，斯坦为现实感到颤栗。那是自己做下的错事，斯坦为自己的变态作呕。可肯尼还在亲吻他，因为紧张或者不安，唇齿不时碰撞，可是他的舌头有力又温柔，缠得斯坦脑子晕晕的了。  
“肯…尼…”  
肯尼将斯坦推到床上，骑坐到斯坦身上。  
“斯坦。”肯尼拖着哭腔，脸上却是简单易懂开心的模样。不过他又想起了什么般，咳了两声道，“先说好，你对我的尸体做这种事情我还是蛮生气的。”  
“不过斯坦！我真的超级高兴！在知道你喜欢我的时候。”  
连肯尼自己也是一副不敢相信的模样，他拉着斯坦的领口，鼻尖几乎要碰着斯坦的鼻尖。  
“斯坦，我不是死后做了个梦吧？斯坦，你真的喜欢我吗？”  
斯坦仔细看那漂亮又活泼的面容，皮肤虽然白但因激动，脸红扑扑的，还有那蝴蝶一样轻颤的睫毛，还有蓝色眼睛，那正盯着他看。  
斯坦伸手去碰碰他的脸。  
“你还活着？”  
“嗯。”  
简短的回答。斯坦放松下来，觉得浑身都没力气了。他一下子倒到床上，又一用力把肯尼带到自己怀里，紧紧抱住他。斯坦望着布满黄褐色花纹的天花板，感受身上人的体温。他偏了偏头，告诉肯尼：“真的。”


End file.
